Cowaboom the Movie
Main= Cowaboom the Movie is a upcoming movie created by Dillon Wiggins and Pickle Jar Studios. Plot Description It all started months ago, after the big rampage of bulls kidnapping butterflies... And a girl that a cow loves.... A cow named Kazi Surielobell, is here to make it in history with his friends to help the world against bulls from the gates of hell. His journey is to get a clue what had happened since 3 months ago, but all Kazi could think of it's stress. Kazi's friends names are Sugar, Cowanormal, Cowabig, Cowasmash, and Cowamomma. His master, Holy Cow, is the god of cows. By achieving his goal to help Kazi from sins by Red Bull. Characters * Kazi Surielobell * Alex Della * Cowanormal * Cowabig * Sugar * Cowasmash * Cowamomma * Littlebull * Rectangbull * Grandbull * Twisterbull * Bill * Unknown blue bull * The Holy Cow * The Unknown * Redbull * Extras * More to be added... Credits/Developers * Dillon Wiggins: Movie Director, Lore/Storyboard, OST, Modeling, Concept Art, Effects, Ideas * Alex Breslow: Ideas * RilesCup10: Co-Director, Lore/Storyboard, Concept Art, Ideas * Mr Cipher?: Co-Director, Lore/Storyboard, Ideas * ~ Pu.ta ~: Ideas * Bug Livestreams (YT): Ideas * Soultron: Ideas * Ricctivity: Music/OST, Concept Art, Ideas * Professor Battleaxe: Concept Art, Ideas * Mary Larkan: Executive in charge in production * SpilGames: Former creator of 'Cowaboom!'. Special Thanks * ~Alyssa Myers~: Former helping (No longer working with the dev team). * Greenland Middle School: Being supportive. * Greenland High School: Being supportive. * Spil Games: For formerly making 'Cowaboom!'. * Alex Breslow: For being a great friend and helping others! Trailer Releases * First - January 16, 2016 * Debut - December 7, 2018 * Second - June 15, 2019 * Final - February 14, 2020 Trivia * This movie is about loving your family & friends, and especially talks about teamwork too. ** That was confirmed by Dillon Wiggins, the creator at May 2019. * The very first day of development for the movie was December 9th, 2015. * The movie's release date is May 8th, 2020. * Ironically, due to Dillon Wiggins's depression and stress of the movie, the movie's release date have been changing constantly. ** That was because he wanted the release date to be 4 days before his birthday, so he could become special. Thus, he changed the release date to May 3rd, so his school can have some pep rallies, and a talent show. And now since he is depressed about Alyssa Myers (Itzmeduh_31) dating someone named "Isaac", and then Dillon accidentally leaked out a rumor off of Instagram, and now her and the creator had a lot of drama/argument back at March, and now the release date was changed to May 8th, 2020 because of that and he needs a lot of time to work on the movie. *** Now since the creator had liked Alex Breslow as a new crush, it's announced that Alyssa Myers is no longer working with the dev team and it is also confirmed that the Alyssa character will now be named as Alex. *** But, Dillon and Breslow decided to become friends and she might not work with the movie sometimes, due to school and other personal stuff. And later on, she's dating someone else and Dillon didn't mind about it and moved on, and decided not to change the name of Kazi's girlfriend because of the lore/story being close to become done. * It is confirmed that the cows will have a full name. * The character "Alex Della", was inspired by the creator's ex-crush, and then by Alex Breslow, but then Dillon kept the name after the little drama at August. * Cowaboom the Movie is based off of A10's Cowaboom! game, but the creator now owns the rights within the Cowaboom! game currently. * The whole and final script for Cowaboom the Movie, had expected to have a finished deadline by September 1st, 2019, as it was confirmed by the creator. But then, due to school and his grades going down and up, he decided not to do the deadline, because it wastes his time. * It is confirmed that most of the characters will be in the third (final) trailer. ** It is also confirmed by the creator that the final trailer will be the last one that Dillon will make before releasing the movie in May 8th, 2020. ** Also, it's officially confirmed that the final trailer will presumably release in February 14th, 2020 (Valentine's Day) as promised and being announced sometime around January. |-|Gallery= Teasers and Miscellaneous Teaser.png|The first teaser, featuring Kazi. Teaser 2.png|The second teaser, featuring Bill. Teaser 3.png|The third teaser, showing Red Bull's true right eye. Teaser 4_final.png|The fourth teaser, showing Kazi singing in a unknown pink room. (Note that this teaser was only shown in the Discord server of the creator.) Teaser 5_FINAL.png|The fifth teaser, revealing Gothic Kazi walking down in a hallway in Bull Cave. Teaser 6 new.png|The sixth teaser, showing Kazi and Cowanormal sad in the cold rain. Kazi Launching Himself transparent FINAL.png|An image of Kazi flying in the sky which was made by Dillon Wiggins himself on DeviantArt. Teaser 7_EDIT.png|The seventh teaser, showing an Unknown character saying "Get Your Smiley Up...". Thank You.png|A "Thank You" image from 2018 of various characters from other projects, and characters from the movie that are in is Kazi, Cowabig, and Red Bull. Teaser 8.png|The eighth teaser, featuring a unknown bull. |-|Trailers=